Subjugation
by Insanity Is My Name
Summary: Amestris has been taken over by a Alchemy hating nation. Alchemists are immediately killed, their children are locked away to take them from the temptation of the science. Is keeping alchemy a secret when you're an alchemist's child really so hard?Seenote
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist. I make no money from this. If only I did.

* * *

Not a ray of light.

Room so black he couldn't see his hand waving in front of his face.

A pin drop would have been deafening in the silence.

The bed was washed clean and comfortable.

Out from under the duvet the room was freezing, if any part of his body had been poking out it would have developed severe frost bite. As it was every part of him was securely wrapped in cotton.

The duvet cover wasn't appealing, they were changed ever two weeks but the cover was always an off white, usually worn through in the corners and with the words "fashiritei no itawaru no renkinjutsushi tane (toshigoro)" printed in large kaki almost heavy letters.

Apparently 'they' wrote using a different alphabet, but most of the people living in the state had been slightly moronic and hadn't realised that it was writing and not some pretty drawing so they ended up using the recognised characters in order to lord the fact the state had been so easily conquered.

When he first arrived, burning with hurt and anger, the printed words had annoyed him.

But now he casually used their words every time he said the nickname for the so called facility 'renkinjutsu'.

He supposed that was a slight rebellion apparently renkinjutsu meant alchemy.

But in the pitch black he couldn't see the duvet and he had slept for three years with the damned things now so it couldn't be that.

Alphonse shifted under the blankets. He already knew why he couldn't sleep but he was ignoring that annoying fact until he absolutely had to face it.

He was getting a roommate. Which at the best of times can be nerve wracking.

But when you're sharing a tiny cell that he, since he had been moved at the age of thirteen, had been able to reach the right and left wall with hardly any need to stretch. And that you can walk from the door too the apposing wall in five small steps. His anxiety was through the roof. And that was forgetting the worst part of this room sharing.

Every room in renkinjutsu was a single room. But they crammed as many into the building as they could and everyone had to share. But the rooms couldn't fit two beds in or even a double bed in. So everyone there had to share the bed with their roommate.

Which meant if you didn't get on with your roommate life was hard, even if you did get on with your roommate it was awkward.

And there was always the humiliating possibility that as a teenage boy you could feel… somewhat amorous during your sleep and have a subsequent dream.

And usually your roommate told everyone they saw the next day with a look of horror a lost of gestures and mocking sound effects.

And you spent the next few weeks walking around with a red faced while everyone went right into your face and babbled about pornography and the female guards.

Al hadn't had to share since he was moved from the child's renkinjutsu to the teenaged one and he wasn't looking forward to starting. He sat up and ran his hands through his short brown locks. Not for the first rime he wished his room had a window. Instead he fumbled around and managed to find a lamp and have some dismal light. He wrapped himself up in the duvet and listened.

The guards had told him this one was completely new. Which didn't make things easier, if they had recently been caught they were always sour about it. Plus a lot of the newest knew at least a little alchemy and they weren't keen on giving it up. Which meant their shared rooms were raided and their roommate was expected to rat them out or be punished with them.

Al couldn't bear the idea of giving somebody over to torture and had no wish to be tortured himself. Plus if any of them found out he could use alchemy better then many of the state alchemists they were still hunting and killing, his death would be public and humiliating.

He was lucky that neither he nor Ed used alchemy when he had been caught.

Ed had been fast enough to run away and ruthless enough to bury a knife in somebody's hand when they made a grab at him. He also had the added bonus of his little brother putting up such a fight at getting caught he was bought plenty of time to run. Al glared and shook his head. He tried to forget that, he hated remembering that day.

He could never make up his mind whether or not he wanted Edward to be captured. His old loyalty was still there.

For the little boy with short blonde hair and inquisitive golden eyes, who studied alchemy with him, who teased him when he hurt himself but picked him up and made it better as he did so.

As well as for the young boy with unkempt, long blonde hair and hardened golden eyes, who fought alongside him every time they were attacked, who killed the first animal on their first hunt together, who went into the town in spite of the danger and got some really good food.

But the anger was for the young teen who kept running when he was caught, who turned when he let out that single scream as he was caught, who looked him straight in the eyes, who looked at the ten men who were pinning him and who then span on his heels and ran away as fast as he could.

It wasn't even like he could think of an excuse for his brother's actions, he had tried. It was undeniable. Al had been eleven and Ed had just turned thirteen. And he just ran away. He didn't even look like he cared in the slightest.

Al sharply hit himself across the face. "Don't get caught up in memories." He smiled the ultimate irony would be his roommate being his brother. If they'd been caught together…they would still have been separated. Ed would have gone too this place straight away and he would have to wait a year and a bit to turn thirteen.

He let out a growl of irritation thoughts of the outside world always ended up on the last day of freedom, the same way thoughts of life before the invasion turned to the day it was all ripped away from them.

Al shook himself again and sighed lightly. He was being stupid.

A high pitched screech of metal being dragged over metal echoed from down the corridor, he worried his lip and then pulled his jacket and some socks on. The floor was still freezing when he put his feet down but he could just bear it through the thin cotton.

He stood up near the opposing wall to the door and pressed his back to it. He could already feel the hatred for whoever it was on the other side of that door

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: Think we can probably guess who the cellmate shall be.  
Okay I know this kinda seems like a random idea, but I'm writing an original with a kinda similar concept and this just popped in and wouldn't bugger off.

A/N3: I do know it's annoying when somebody uses another language for no apparent reason but I used Japanese to emphasise the fact it's different culture And it seemed right to use Japanese as I know a little and FMA is Japanese. Also I know the Japanese grammar I used is appalling I only know a little and for some reason the basics don't cover words like Alchemist and facility, so I had to do an Internet search and in order to make it easier for me, I kept the thing ordered like English.  
**Rough Translation**  
**Fashiritei**- Facility N**o**-of **Itawaru- **caring **No**- of **Renkinjutsushi-**Alchemist** Tane-**offspring **Toshigoro**- teenager(age of puberty) (Facility of caring of alchemist offspring, teenagers,)


	2. Chapter 2

Alphonse continued to lean on the back wall, the cold from it seeping into his shirt and his feet were starting to feel like blocks of ice. He resisted the urge to swap from foot to foot and held himself as solid and still as a statue; he was soon to be an ice sculpture if he didn't get back under the blanket soon.

The sound of voice murmuring slightly and then the sound of keys sliding into the lock.

A guard shifted himself in first, he was a broad man (all of his bulk muscles rather then fat) so he struggled to ease himself past the bed Al peered forward trying to get a glimpse of his new room mate.

The guard glanced at him and conversed with the others in their alien native tongue. Their skin was extremely pale paler then anybody in state had every had, they always had eerie blue eyes and deep brown hair as well. The vast majority tattooed a symbol under their eyes in blue ink. Watching them walked around was like watching a sprit summoning, if anything could have happened.

Then they spoke in Alphonse's native language, their heavy accent oozing over the words making him gag. "He is a feisty one. You should do well to keep an eye on him." Another guard laughed and told him, they hoped that he and Nii san got on well. Al didn't understand, he thought Nii san sounded more like one of their words then a name and watched the laughing guards leave.

The door was slammed shut with unnecessary force Al winced knowing the clang would have woken someone up. A few shouted profanities confirmed that thought. He stood in the same spot for a few more minutes, intending to ignore the new comer. Now the guards had gone it was like they hadn't even been, aside from the light breathing from the bed. He hopped onto one foot then swapped, shifted and ran to the bed. He jumped in the opposite end to the other boy slipped himself under the duvet, still partially dressed.

Once warm and cosy thanks to the body heat he now shared with the other boy, he took his courage to look at the other boy.

Golden hair, young face, too small, long hair. Al froze again. He had grown a little but not much, he looked healthy, if the slimness was his natural psyche, but a little tired, a hint of an adults face had started to appear under the face he knew.

He mouthed the name softly, and then his title "Edward? Brother?" he sat for another moment, and then let out a banshee shriek and dived for the boy. He shook him violently, gripping him hard enough to leave bruises he even hit him across the face at some point but he didn't wake up. He calmed slightly and saw a pin prick in the boy's neck.

Edward was in a drugged sleep. Al heard a few voices telling him to shut the fuck up. and He pressed his lips together a fought the urge to cry, he was no coward he would not cry over this. He put his hand over his eyes, grabbed a little of his hair and pulled in an attempt to distract himself. The tears didn't spill. He removed his hands to poke Edward's nose like a child. And then realised how idiotic he looked and fell back down and burrowed under covers.

His dreams filled of the day their mother exploded in the kitchen and the day Edward turned away. Those boys weren't Ed or brother, they were Edward.

He woke to a hairy guard shouting at him the door was flung wide open and he was forced to change underneath the blankets. The guard heaved him out of the cell and he was sent to the dinner hall. Where breakfast, which was always a Victorian-esque gruel like porridge. There was nothing added to it, because that cost money but it was made with milk which added some flavour. Al allowed a sardonic smile to cross his lips, Ed would really love this milk and oats for breakfast and they were punished for not eating.

Each level ate at a time so by the time the top level, ten floors up, it was almost time for dinner and they had to work until it was time for them to eat, making Al glad for a cold bottom floor room.

They worked here, did basic chores or simple jobs. They weren't let near anything sharp which made life hard work for the cooks. The guards ate separately so there would be no attempted poisonings.

Al was currently a dishwasher. One of the easiest jobs he had ever done the worst two being made to push a flour grinder, shortly after his arrival aged eleven and ¾ when he was in the old renkinjutsu (the guards were trying to save money). And being made to give food to the solitary confinement people. He had got unlucky as a slightly deranged boy had been in confinement while he doing his duty there and was chained to the wall so he had to literally hand feed the boy and the boy showed his gratitude by spitting into his face and trying to bite his hands. A bitter part of him was glad when the boy was shot. The rest was shocked at that part of his nature.

He ate slowly until a guard barked at him to get a move on. He sped up slightly but was genuinely struggling to get the stuff down his throat. A tall dark haired boy who looked like he had never had a decent meal landed besides him.

"Alphonse, I saw your room mate. Long hair bad idea, there's that lot who are just" he whistled at the end of his sentence. Al balked slightly, he didn't really want to know.

Now while it was a fact, that while, the teenage boys were kept away from female company. A few of the older ones would often do things to each other. He didn't want to hear about it over breakfast, or any other time to be honest.

"Shut up Michel."

The boy growled in irritation, he didn't take kindly to being bossed around by someone two years younger then him. "Fine, I'm just telling you, your son of bastard mate Russell is in solitary again, for pestering the guards about his lil bro'." The boy laughed. "Should have seen it kid. He really screamed this time, I reckon they kicked his balls." Al clenched and automatically shielded himself, he really hated this boy he didn't know how Russell could spend the night in the same room, but then he was in the same situation now. He downed the rest of his food as quickly as he could to get away from him and left, feeling sick and covering himself with one hand. He received a backhand across the face for being late to the kitchens he almost passed out with the force she hit with.

"Sorry, that was a little harder then I intended it to be." He looked up a woman with cool brown eyes and lightly tanned skin her blonde hair in a clip at the back of her head, clearly from the state. He felt like screaming and running away, but that would be pathetic. A guard from the state didn't see that a lot. And a guard who apologised, well that just never happened. She clearly realised that and lifted him onto his feet and shouted at him to start on his sink he began to work quickly the others around him gathered the bowls he put to dry and threw the porridge substance into them which looked increasingly like sick. He learnt the female guard's name; it was her first day after one of the guards came down with a case of sudden death Riza Hawkeye and how apt her surname was she seemed to notice every misbehaviour.

Edward slept from 6-8 in the morning in narcotic haze while Al had eaten and begun work, he spent until half nine throwing up into a bucket and until ten having a shower with a gun placed by his head and a slowly fading headache. Still a little out of it, still feeling half asleep and occasionally walking into walls, he was dragged to the kitchen he was to take of Russell's job while he was in confinement.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: I am very shocked people read this (and am now also worried I'll disappoint) because it seemed like weird idea people would just dismiss as mental. Btw about the brief kinda yaoi mention, this isn't going to be a yaoi story I just thought, in terms of kinda realism. That, that many teenage boys all crammed up together, odds are (like in prisons) some are that way and some are just...experimenting. So for those who don't really like yaoi it's not happening and won't really be mentioned. Just so everybody knows. And for those who do like yaoi I guess...fanfic fanfiction? *(as if you care at all XP)

Something to note: Like I hope you can tell in this chap 'They' aren't japanese, they speak it and use Kana and Kanji ect but that's the only thing about them that's based on the japanese.


	3. Chapter 3

Al almost fainted when Ed walked in. He was never sure why. The older boy looked exhausted and the guard shouting at him clearly wasn't helping. His eyes were the same burnt gold as when they were young, they still looked the same and he looked the same. It was obvious he had aged but not to the extent it had seemed last night and this morning. The guard stopped shouting to point over to him. Ed made eye contact with him and his eyes widened slightly. Al felt himself wobble and his stomach churn, and the plate he was holding slipped out of his loose hands.

He flashed his eye to the guard who inhaled sharply and then to the plate shards. "I'm sorry it just fell."

The guard raced over grabbed his hair and smashed his fist (the regulation fifteen times) into every part of his body.

When the man let go of his hair or at least what remained of his hair, his nose was gushing torrents and he was going to be support a painful black eye. "You should be keeping a hold of the plates better should not you."

He glanced up as the guard left, smug, with his pleasure clear in those unnerving blue eyes. He whooped and Al heard his shout in his own smug language about having beaten a 14 year old up. He felt his face burn with humiliation as well as searing agony. Ed was being held by Hawkeye, she had managed to make it look he was just standing near her when the guard walked past but while Alphonse was being punished she had gripped him under the arms and pushed him against a wall threatening to make him female if he wasn't careful. Everyone stayed frozen for a couple of minutes. They were silently hoping he would cry to make it a little more interesting. After he simple stayed still for a while they all turned around and Hawkeye let go of Ed and he rushed forward to look at his face.

"Are you okay?" He rinsed a cloth several times and gently wiped away the blood. Al tried to mumble something but couldn't.

After a few minutes he looked better apart from the swelling and cuts and the start of bruises.

Ed fiddled with a few things and searched a cupboard. He came out with bandages and he neatly applied the to his young brothers face. Al used Ed's arm to pull himself up right and went back to his job.

"What are you doing? You need to see a doctor."

His lips weren't swollen luckily so his voice was fairly clear. "I can't go yet because it was punishment. I can go to the doctors when the job's done so better start now." Ed's innocent expression grated on his raw nerves and he let out a snappish. "And if somebody wasn't a complete coward who abandoned their little brother, this never would have happened. Because I wouldn't be HERE.""

"Wha…That's just ridiculous?"

"Of course it is. You couldn't have won that fight. But you wouldn't have shocked me just then, because you would have been here before me and been able to keep an eye on me and protect me like you promised Mum."

"Alphonse you're just…"

"Don't think I'm going to help you out, here. You abandoned me there. I can do the same here. You Edward Elric abandoned your little brother. To possibly be killed we didn't know did we? We just didn't know."

"When the hell did you become such an arse."

"Pissed of about it are you."

"Damn right it's my job. To not think and lose my temper, not yours, that's identity theft you know. And what are you even talking about?"

"I'm talking about the day I got dragged here screaming my lungs out begging for your help and you just turned away and ran for your own worthless skin."

"I did not. You lying moron."

"I think I would know. I have nightmares. See I wouldn't have cared if only one of us got caught but you didn't even try to help." And was dying to reach out and slam his fist into his brothers face, but he would most likely have died if he did so.

"I did try. And I never ran off. How could you think that?"

"Because I know it."

"Oh right you 'know' it there's no evidence this is slander and you look like a mashed potato that someone has throw up on." Al tried to widen his swelling eyes, failed, and retorted. "At least I'm not so short I can go on the beach because I would be mistaken for a grain of sand."

Ed puffed himself up and let out noise similar to a kettle, he was clenching his fists and evidently trying not to hit his brother. Hawkeye walked over gripped his hands plunged them into the water and told them to get on with their job. The other prisoners booed, a few shouted told them to keep fighting and Al attempted to go red but failed because of the appearing purple blotches.

"You damn liar Alphonse. I'll show you. I am not a coward, I admit it's my fault you got caught but I didn't run away."

Al let out a snort and promptly had a nose bleed. Ed turned around and stuck two pieces of fabric from somewhere up Al's nose then got on with the tedious job at hand.

At the medics, he finally got to be alone with his thoughts. Ed had been so protective, that didn't fit with the boy who couldn't be bothered to help him when he was being captured. He let out a light groan as his nose began to throb. Most guard would have let him off, but no he had to get psychopathic tank. Life was hell, if the invasion hadn't happen they would probably be okay now, all the time they were running Ed had been talking about bringing their mother back, if they could return to Risembool. He had always thought it a little risky but wanted to bring her back to spare her the humiliating death she suffered. The medic came in and began applying some cream all over his face and torso. If they ever were allowed out of here.

Would they try to bring their mother back?

Al wanted to make an angry noise but couldn't because the medic so instead he trembled with anger. It wouldn't be 'them'. It would just be him, he didn't need his brother. Ed was just trying to trick him into helping him, only to leave him behind when he wasn't needed. He wouldn't fall for it, he could even bring their mother back on his own and tell her, and she would be pissed at him. He felt like crying , she'd be pissed at him for turning out so bitter.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: I've muddled up my update dates I know it. I swear there's going to be event's in this story rather then just random happenings. I need to think of a name for the Invaders really because I can't really use the cannon ones. I'm tempted to call them Gnatsi's but I'd end up calling Al, Cren and Ed, Anell, or vice versa. So I'm fishing for idea's anybody.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward seemed to have decide that the words. "I am not happy" were to become his motto and was irritably glaring at the floor. In what most people termed a sulk but he named thinking with a less then pleasant look on his face. Also the words that Mustang had shouted into his ear hole a good hundred times "Don't punch the fucking guards! Or kick them don't kick them. Or bite them, don't bite them, don't knee them. Just don't hurt them. No matter what they say, even if the call you short. And we argue about that when you comeback okay, if you hurt them you'll ruin everything. And stop giving me that teenaged attitude." were rolling around his head, he was still not a hundred percent he wished to follow that titbit of advice. He couldn't understand Al's seeming hatred for him, he hadn't abandoned him at all. He tried to run around to get to his brother, slipped down the hill and when he got up and back up that hill Al and the men had gone. He wasn't sure how they vanished so quickly but given his slightly foggy head he suspected he had taken some time getting up the hill feeling as dazed as he did.

Damn the bastard who had beaten his brother. Nobody but Edward could beat up Al. It was his right as an older brother. He shuddered slightly, and that thing was common place. To think these people lock up the children of alchemist because they thought alchemy was evil and against God. The greatest science ever is evil but a child can have its face caved in because of their parentage. And these beds how did they ever sleep on something so small. He bounced lightly he was slim he knew that and his slender body was painfully near the edges. Not to mention it was the same length as him, his head touching the metal frame and his heels tapping the opposite side of the frame. And he wasn't small but some people were tall…really tall, unlike him who was normal height, so how would they fit?

The room was frigid too and he could feel the slowly dropping temperature, which couldn't be good for Al with his mangled face. Maybe he would try and sleep on the floor so Al could get comfy on the bed. Lowering his hand to the floor made him decide to see Al's condition first.

Al was returned by a smirking guard a short while later. He didn't seem to notice his brother and just laid down on the bed. Ed moved for him, and watched fall asleep. He wasn't certain that Al should be sleeping, he was sure it was best for people with head trauma to stay awake.

Ed moved around so he was shielded from the door by his back and pressed his fingers together and focussed. His father had taught him how to perform alchemy without a circle, it took a little more focus then it did with an array but it was much more helpful it situations like this. He could help speed up the healing process but not much, but Al needed to be better soon, it would be pointless if he did all this and Al got caught.

He touched Al's face the light flash for a second but didn't make too much noise and that was drowned out by the persistent banging a few doors down. Al woke from the light fizzing but fell back to sleep before he registered the odd sensation.

Ed lay back and closed his eyes, he was exhausted, it had been one hell of a first day. He settled himself further down a struggled to pull the blanket from under him and Al. It would have been easier if he had stood on the floor, but he valued his feet and didn't want to lose them too frost bite. He glanced at Al's face, he believed there was some improvement, perhaps punching Hoemhiem had been a little hasty if he ever saw him again he'd thank him for teaching him alchemy without an array.

Straight after he hit him for leaving again. He smiled and glanced at his brother, perhaps they both had abandonment issues, that might explain Al's attitude.

He tried unsuccessfully for several hours to get too sleep, but finally the guards dragged the kid making all the noise away, and in his fatigue he was glad the kid was going to be beaten.

* * *

A/N:Reivew if I sohuld keep this up.

A/N2: Sorry for abandoning this for a while. And really sorry this is my first chapter after haitus, I shall be trying to improve. So weird haven't updated since last year;). Hopefully you're sticking with this an enjoy it ty.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Al's face felt considerably better the guard told him to take care of Edward which dimmed his good mood slightly but his face felt unbelievably better. He led Edward to the tables and reluctantly they sat side by side. The slop was passed down the tabled picked up his spoon and let it pour off with look of disgust on his face.

"I'm not eating that." Al watched his brother out of the corner of eye. He wasn't going to help him, he had decided that.

He glanced at the approaching guard and ate faster so his mouth was full and he had an excuse for not helping. The person next to him finished eating and looked at his bowl ravenously. He grabbed Edward full bowl and quickly swapped them around, the boy next to him gave him thumbs up and bolted the food down. The guard passed by, disgust in his cold blue eyes.

Ed focussed on his bowl and murmured a question for Al. "Why did you do that?"

"You have to eat or you get beaten and that has milk in it so I know that wasn't going to happen."

Ed nodded thoughtfully as Al shovelled the food down his throat, it tasted disgusting.

Ed grinned at him. "You helped me."

Al froze swallow and gagged slightly, Ed hit harder him then necessary on the back. "I didn't help you, I helped him."

"Uh huh, sure believe ya."

Al finished grabbed Edward collar, dragged him from the table and glared at him. "You're so cocky." Ed pulled his collar from Al's grasp.

"I've reason to be." He scanned Al's face. "You still look a mess."

Al stamped his way ahead of the blonde boy his temper becoming murderous. His off white jumpsuit soon blended in with others, he glanced back and Ed caught up with him, he stood out as he still wore civilian clothes, this was common until the clothes wore out they would give them back to him, it saved money. Edward had a bag of clothes with him so he would be wearing civilian clothes for a long time to come. You could see the ones still with their normal clothes sticking out like a sore thumb and Edward already stuck out with that long blonde hair. He wore all black as well so he really stuck out. They got too work quickly the new guard Hawkeye was standing over them. He noticed she was staring at Edward he was doing the same.

Al shoved him slightly. "Do you fancy her?"

"Not if I want to live."

"Then stare on your own time, I don't want to get into trouble again."

Ed simply smiled and turned away from her shaking his head. Her eyes lit up with understanding.

Al watched from the corner of his eyes, curious although he didn't want to be.

"Edward what have you been up to while I have been incarcerated."

A mix of mirth and hurt passed over Ed's eyes. And Alphonse irritably asked what was wrong.

"You called me Edward. It sounds really weird coming from you."

Al rolled his eyes. "And as for what I've been doing, you'll have to wait and see."

Al let a strangled growl. "I swear you're trying to make me kill you."

Ed smiled sweetly at him tilting his head , deliberately mocking, outlandishly false innocence. "Me?"

"Stop smiling at me. I don't like you, you should be unhappy."

Ed burst out laughing. "That's a crock of shi-" Hawkeye coughed loudly and gave him a disapproving glance. "That's not true, it's obvious. You have always been a bad liar." Ed smirked at him. "You'll see why I'm happy soon."

Al stared, swollen and purple eyed.

Mustang crept towards the woodland edge. There was the wasteland and in it's centre. fashiritei no itawaru no renkinjutsushi tane (toshigoro) it's nearest town Dublith.  
He watched assessing. Hawkeye had confirmed Edward was there and they had found his brother. Izumi was wracked with coughing and there was blood. It set him on edge when she was like this, he knew the poor woman couldn't help it, but if she was heard…it didn't bear thinking about. She spat out blood and returned to assessing with him. She was the best one for warping the landscape to hide the approaching alchemists. Shou Tucker had created several chimera's to cause some troubles. Ex Colonel Roy Mustang had known Tucker as an state alchemist, he was starting to worry about the mans mental state, he had a seven year old girl Nina, who everybody cared for, she was one of the few to have been kept out of the renkinjutsu and that served as hope. She mentioned that her daddy was acting strange but didn't seem worried. It would have to wait; they needed all the alchemists they could find. That freaking Hoemhiem of light vanishing of the face of the earth again, there was a queue of people wanting smash his face in, it wouldn't just be Ed this time. Havoc was noting any noticeable feature of the landscape down. Mustang held back a smile, his subordinates were loyal there was no doubt about it, none of them had to be here but they still helped. And Hawkeye didn't even have the enjoyment of his promised miniskirt army to look forward too.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up.

A/N2: Okay we're are getting somewhere there's a plot slowly pushing it's ugly head up. Sorry for not updating on the righttime completely forgot (finally finshed an orginal, And I never get around to finishing them if they're over 3 pages. Got a little happy.) Anyway, hope this chapter makes any sense.


	6. Chapter 6

Mustang spread the notes on the landscape of the renkinjutsu onto the dirt floor. the sun was starting to go down and he began to run through the plan. Izumi was to distort the landscape from the outskirts and her husband would help get her out of the way. He tried not to make it seem obvious that he was worried about her tendency to cough up blood, but from the anger on her face she clearly had noticed and he may not live to see another day.

Hawkeye left the renkinjutsu, went to the train station as all the native guards had to, got off at the first stop, went to her B&B and then took off through the window to meet Mustang and the others. She was to alert Edward and the other two inside as well she was to plant a bomb, which would be difficult as all the native guards were searched. She was exhausted from all these late nights and early mornings but it wasn't long to go.

Al couldn't sleep that night, his face started throbbing late afternoon as the painkillers wore off. Edward had stayed awake with him for a while but had fallen asleep by now and was taking up most of the room. His face had improved a lot he was honestly shocked at the improvement it seemed almost unnatural. He shrugged to himself and laid back down to try and go to sleep.

After some time of keeping his eyes closed and not sleeping he felt two fingers touch his face. And Edward murmuring his name, he kept his eyes shut, irritated at his so called brother and slightly curious. The fingers returned to his face, he heard Edward take a deep breath and something warm spread over his face, he opened his eyes startled and saw the small blue glow. Edward had his eyes closed and his brow furrowed and suddenly let go, the bright glow faded. Edward opened his eyes then widened them in horror as he realised Al was awake too. Al put his hand to his face, the first time he had seen alchemy in years, and he felt nostalgia and gratitude and almost flung himself into his brother's arms. Then held himself back, frightened suddenly. The guards, if the guards saw, Edward would be killed and he would either be killed or put up for torture.

"What have you done?" His voice was hushed, to low for it to pass through the walls, even in here.

Ed copied the volume of his voice and kept his voice just as low. "I just encouraged it a bit, so the guards won't really notice. I just got rid of some of the blood from the bruises and it's easy to encourage the cells to split a little faster. Endorphins are just another chemical really and easy to create in the body and so I used a few of the as they work as the human bodies natural painkiller. And you looked like you were in pain. It's simple really, I know what the human's made up of. I was going to do something stupid you see. But I saw the consequence, although those people weren't as smart as I am so would never have stood a chance, I realised the importance of time. And just too much time had gone by, I think if it had been about a year or so it could have been done. It's not like she was ill or anything so…"

Al tuned out Edward's babbling. "Brother what have you done in here?"

"Edward grinned at him and he gripped his head and almost burst into tears. "Inhere Edward. Think in here. Why are we here."

"Cause Hoemhiem was an alchem-"

"And what can you be killed for?" Ed frowned at him then his face cleared and he shook his head. "It's fine. I checked before hand."

"Nuh uh they could have seen it."

"We would know by now."

"They might just be waiting to see if I'll tell." Somebody suddenly began to bang on the metal doors and screaming they couldn't hear him too clearly but he seemed to say that the guards were a bunch of perverse bastards, he couldn't take it in here any more, and he just wanted to see the sun.

Edward glanced at the wall in direction of the noise. "Poor guy."

"One usually goes crazy every night, you get used to it. And that's not the issue."

He had leant nearer so he could whisper into his ear, he was too paranoid to raise his voice.

Luckily his brother mimicked him and whispered into his ear as well. "Well what are you going to do then?"

Edward leant back and cocked an eyebrow.

Al felt his lips begin to tremble and tried to bite it, his teeth sank in to the gash, he yelped and swore while covering his face.

Ed started up but Al waved a hand at him and he slowly lay back down.

Al rocked himself lightly, he crossed his hands on his lap and look around at anywhere but his brother and thought about it.

Two boys were pulled past there door, one pleading that he had tried to stop him.

Al listened to them being pulled away "I can't be that much of a bastard even to you."

He covered his face, close to tears. "It's not fair I've tried to hate you so much. I've really tried but I can't do it. You're such a bastard" Ed half smiled at him clearly a little unsure. "Don't laugh at me brother. And that's another thing, I hate family bonds too. They trapped us both here and you're such an ass." Ed reached over, threaded his fingers into Al's dark hair and ruffled it slightly. Al glanced up from his hands, it was just like when they were children.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: Ed doesn't have the same view of human transmutation as he does in the cannon at age 15. Because he didn't have it go wrong when he was younger, neither him or Al have the same view. Just thought I'd mention that it is intentional.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day when the started their jobs Ed was looking pale having not eaten again.

Al ducked down to be nearer to Ed, who was slightly smaller (no matter how much he denied it) and murmured into his ear that he had start on manual jobs.

The cooks were trying to saw through potatoes with a wooden knifes that were sharpened too a fine edge and they were failing miserably, the hushed conversation were mostly about the boy who had been taken away screaming last night. He had seemed fairly stable until then. The inmates feared that madness, so many suddenly flipped and there was no predicting who would go next.

Riza Hawkeye stood in a minuscule office with four huge male Nihonatains glaring at her with their unnerving pale eyes.

"Some barbarians have been seen beyond the wasteland."

"Have they…" She mentally swore she couldn't remember the word they used for respect of their betters. "Sensei sama?"

A look she couldn't read passed over his face and she felt the urge to tremble but refused to show fear. "Yes they have. Do you know anything about this, barbarian."

And she had shot around her dog for urinating inside the house, this man had no idea who he was messing with. She vowed she would get to bury several bullets in his head. She straightened and felt the small packet shift against her leg.

"I do not know of these traitors. Since your people arrived and showed us how we were inflated with greed and blasphemy, with our selfish ways, seeking only ourselves to please, by trying to treat our weak by attacking bitter metal to their incomplete forms when they should have bettered themselves with their loss. I have come to realises that we are foolish savage children and you are our shining examples, I wish to only become like you although I could never be as great do to my inferior looks." She kept her eyes to the floor and felt sickened at her words, the watching Nihonatains nodded approvingly at her little speech, her skin crawled and she was allowed go, the beat of the packet on her leg matched the tempo of a march and she went into the kitchen gratefully. She slowly shifted the packet to her hand and glanced at Edward, he kept his head down and scrubbed the plates a lot harder. He was so reckless, he had outlined this plan to get his brother back around the campfire on the opposite side of the country. Mustang agreed but wanted to wait a little longer. But no, he had run off later that night and they had seen him been taken away then desperately tried to catch up with rest of the plan. The Nihonatains had held Edward in custody longer then usually did, trying to find Hoemhiem and Hawkeye only just managed to get placed in the same renkinjutsu as him, Edward had known he had been in right catchment area to get into Alphonse's renkinjutsu.

Edward walked nearer to her as they went to lunch and she nodded her head slightly.

When the end of day for the kitchen workers finally trudged its bored way through the corridors, the boys began to leave. One stared outwardly at her chest and she reacted by punching him to the floor, the guard on the door nodded approvingly and the boy on the floor burst into tears and ran away. The other guard watched him go and Hawkeye slipped the package to Edward as he passed her by and held her breath as he and his brother (whose attitude was slowly improving) walked past the guard. The female guard tapped her middle finger three times on her gun. The guard down the corridor began to whistle a tune to himself. She placed her hands clearly on the gun and began to tap out a number.

That night Edward slowly and carefully slid the packet of chalk that Hawkeye gave him towards Alphonse his brother jumped but took the packet he let out a shocked gasp when he saw what it was and hid it down the side of his mattress.

He turned to face his brother who he could just see in the dying candlelight, he lit another candle and mouthed the words. 'How the hell am I going to hide these?'

Ed replied in the same manner. 'You won't have to. Trust me, it's a signal for tomorrow.'

'Why? What's happening?'

'You'll see.'

"You bastard." Ed pressed his finger against his own lips and winked Al glared at his error of speaking out loud.

A nightly scream started. The both jerked their heads towards the sound, the sound of his roommate trying to pin him down was loud and clear, even several storeys above them. The room mate wasn't punished and the boy was taken to a darken room and small man stood behind him and in front of him. Two women stood at either side of him caging him into, all though he was attached to the chair arms. None of them were natives. The two men and one of the women chanted softly.

The other woman pressed her face against his ear her long hair in their typical style wrapped plaited into dreadlocks and with several plaits covered in woven cloth, the latest fashion. She had hers tied back as she was working.

She began hissing, her voice as sharp as a dagger, coated with malicious poisoned words.

"We see the dirt in you." He screamed and began to beg, feeling earth fill his body "Your family think you're disgusting and they sent you here." His mother hit his face and spat on him.

"And do you know why?"

He shook his head tears pouring down his face.

"You are perverse. Open lechery, it's not permitted. You are a foul inbred. You openly stared at a female's chest." He remembered glancing at the young guard Hawk…ear? He couldn't remember things were spinning too fast.

"This is your punishment. You've tried bestiality." He gagged and was hit for his troubles. "Do you have a sister or brother?"

He shook his head.

"You did. But do you know what your depraved lust did to her?"

An innocent girl came to his head and seconds later he was screaming.

The woman kept hissing suggestions into his ears. He had been crazed in his room earlier but he would have recovered once it had worn off, now he was beyond repair. The men and the woman moved back and raise their guns.

"I pity you, do not worry." He stopped screaming and sobbed, begging. "You can make up for your sickness." His lips formed halved words of pleading and supplication.

"Open your eyes." He opened his dilated, burning frantic eyes. A knife rest on a bracket on the wall.

"Stab yourself. Stab the dirt away. For the family you tortured. For your victims." She smiled softly. "You bad boy, clean it up. Recover them. Poor, poor, poor Rover." He let another peal of broken sobs she went behind him, stroked the top of his head.

"I'll care for you if you do. Monster." She heaved him up by his hair. "Do it for me, for the brave people you caught by surprise." She unleashed the straps and pushed him forward. He stood upright and stumbled towards the blade. "Remember turn so we know you don't trick us in too forgiveness, heathen of a brat."

He grabbed the knife turned to them, his eye wide and streaming. "As much as you can stab, it away, it will hurt. That's the bad leaving." He nodded and slammed the knife into his stomach, his chest, the blood rushed and he fell to floor dropping the knife out of his feeble reach.

The other woman in the room commented that he must have cut an artery judging by the blood he produced.

The whispering woman knelt beside him and when she decided he was close to death she told he was never to be forgiven and would burn in hellfire.

They carried the body away laughing and joking.

He was thrown on fuel burner to create power in the staff relaxation lounge.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: Okay the people are Nihonatains. This is because (as far as I know) the Japanese word for Japan is Nihon, now rather the using the Japanese word for the Japanese people I altered it because while these people are supposed to speak a pigeon verson of Japanese (down to my shitness at languages) I am trying to distance the two cause my made up guys are clearly wankers. So enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Mustang crept to the edge of the field swallowing any nerves he felt as he pulled his gloves on, he hadn't used them in three years. They were slightly frayed, he really needed to get some new ones. Izumi was coughing blood up again, typically bad timing, she was really sick today. But they couldn't push it back to another date.

Twenty other alchemists hid themselves among the trees, and they waited until the first set of trucks appeared in the distance.

Izumi spat her blood out and clapped her hands, the ground exploded and mutated hills. They dived around the hills she followed behind them advancing the mutated hills until the burst through the gates. Gunfire started and Izumi was forcible taken back to the forest. Mustang became a whirling dervish of clicks and fire. The outer walls began to explode.

Ed and Al were ordered back to their room as the building shook.

"Got the chalk?" Al froze and nervously shook his head, paranoid that someone could hear them.

"Good, you can still use alchemy right? Well use it." Ed grinned clapped his hands and destroyed the cell wall, he ducked through the dust Al, followed. Knowing it was certain suicide. Hawkeye was at the end of the corridor she held a pistol and she had managed a body count of three. They rushed down the kitchen corridor, gunfire blasted down the corridor and they managed to dive into the kitchens.

Al was shaking, but tried to mask it. Ed glanced at him and smiled softly, "It's a bit of a shock to the system huh? Just relax a bit."

Alphonse turned to his brother unable to believe his ears. The quiet call to move forward and nearer from the guards in the corridor seeped through the explosions and gunfire outside.

"I think that's a good reason not too relax."

"I said just a bit."

Hawkeye reloaded her gun and pressed herself by the metal counter, all of them crouched on the floor.

"Oh hell we are going to die."

Ed rolled his eyes. "You're such a pessimist. They're not used to fighting alchemists anymore. We can win easily." Ed moved back and pressed his hands together preparing to perform a transmutation. Al fumbled for the chalk in his pocket and drew an array. He clapped his hands onto it, barely remembering how to activate the array. The corridor outside filled the monstrous spikes.

"A bit overzealous. But I'm betting they're dead, so you did the job."

The younger boy turned around, his eyes burning. He couldn't decide whether he was happy they were dead or not. So he shook his head and asked the question that had occurred the moment they broke out.

"Why is she helping us? She's one of them."

The two blondes laughed, in the manner of someone laughing because they might never get the chance again.

"I've been working the system from within. I was in the military before those scum invaded." She stood fire returning to her eyes. "Fullmetal clear the corridor and give them a decoy in case there's any survivor." Edward nodded and went to the door, in a rare example of obedience.

"Why did you call my brother Fullmetal?"

Riza glanced at him, slightly frown crossing her face as she struggled to pay him attention. "Oh that. It's a nickname. We all thought it would have been his state alchemist title if he had joined. It describes him perfectly."

Edward beckoned them the corridor. Six bodies lay scatter across the floor their long hair darkened by their blood. Their guns tumbled from their hands as blood leaked from gaping holes. Organs tumbling from the breaks in their corpses. One body still twitched, Al sucked in a breath and ploughed on after the other two, none of them allowed any emotion to cross their face.

The ground shook again and the ceiling began leaking dust. The trio found themselves knocked off their feet. Al cut himself on something and cursed lightly as blood trickled down his hand. It would have to wait; they had to get out first. Another explosion wracked the building.

"What the f-shit" The building shuddered again. "They're going to bring the damn thing down on top of us, what are they playing at."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes slightly. "That's rich coming from you. "She raised her gun rounded the corridor and fired five bullets into the back of a running guards head. An alchemic shield leapt between her and the corridor luckily as gun fire soon battered into it.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2:I know kinda short, only place I could cut it. And the amount of gore isn't to bad, I'm a little paranoid I'm pushing it into M. But as of yet I think I'm okay, I haven't been all that voilent really, but hopefully I haven't let down after all the build up.


	9. Chapter 9

The machine guns soon turned the thick alchemic stone to rubble, Hawkeye made a mental note to find out what they were using, it could be helpful. Another wall leapt up along the corridor.

"Should we spike the corridor?" Al mumbled around the side, blood trickled steadily from it and his effort to ease the pain he had sucked dust, that he guessed was from the ceiling and alchemic reactions, but was in fact from a broken bag in the kitchens.

Ed grinned at his odd use of words. "Why do you want to date rape the corridor."

Al took a moment to arrange his thoughts. "No I wouldn't do that." He felt slight odd at the moment then he too his mouth from his cut and the world righted itself again. he reached down and drew a circle, as the wall exploded and guards piled through the wreckage. Anger visible in those strange blue eyes.

In a panic he clapped his hands, smashed them into the array, yet again skewering several bodies. But only those in the centre. Edward jerked himself upright and slammed his foot into the first guard taking him by surprise and knocking the gun from his hand, he caught it, it was pretty useless to him, and except for the fact it was unusually heavy, so he turned it around to the butt and jerked it up into the guards chin. As he crumpled slightly the side of his head. as the man he ducked as the guards raised their guns the spotted him against the ground and he balanced upon his hands and whirled his foot into that pale smug face, the nose exploded with blood. Edward landed in his chest and jumped into the third mans chest knocking him down the corridor and gripped the body shirt while the guard was disorientated and whirled him onto the spikes Alphonse had created. The guard with the broken nose spluttered realised he was out numbered and tried to flee. Hawkeye deliver a shot into the base of his skull the resulting splatter hit Ed's face and he held back a light scream. He would have to admit he didn't deal with death particularly well, he had screamed and sobbed when he first killed someone and he still held the vague notion that he was going to bring back his mother. It had been stupid childishness before, but he was older now, he knew he could do it now.

He snapped himself back to attention not the time to be thinking abut that, in battle situation you died if you didn't focus.

Hawkeye walked past him holding her gun aloft and taking the one from the now dead guard from Edward.

He began to follow her but was stopped by a pathetic cry. "Don't you leave me here."

Al was watching him wide eyed, he didn't seem quite right and didn't feel it either. But Edward was going again, he always went and left him.

"Al you can walk, just follow me."

"I can, I can walk Edward." Ed stared a mixture of confused and unnerved, Al shivered stood and apologised, it was just a bit of a shock.

The rest of the corridors were clear. The ground outside was littered with corpses, cadavers, bodies, stiffs, coffin stuffers, so many words for one thing. Al lurched forward slightly and tried to bring himself back to reality.

"You okay Al?"

"I am okay." Because Edward said so.

A man with jet black hair and eyes and, from the little that wasn't coated in soot, skin so pale he was neon.

"You must be Fullmetal's brother?"

"Yes I must be Fullmetal's brother." Because the stranger said so

"You know we call him Fullmetal?"

"I do know that you call him Fullmetal." Because the stranger just said. He shook himself again. "I'm Alphonse Elric, Edward's little brother."

"Yes that was who I meant be Fullmetal."

"Oh yes they mentioned that before. I'm just a bit disorientated at the moment." Al stepped on the damp red earth. He looked up. "Is that the sky, the sun, clouds? Oh that's wind, not in a flatulence way, don't snigger Edward it's immature and juvenile."

Ed ward shrugged lightly, he could be forgiven for occasional immaturity, plus a lot of other men had reacted in the same way he had. It didn't help that Al now sniffed the air and inquired about the smell.

"That'll be the wind you mentioned earlier." He ducked the glare he received for his troubles, but many an alchemist grinned and hid childish smirks.

"Seriously what's the smell?"

"Fresh air, it's too clean in that place."

Mustang inhaled to put an end to this point less discussion. "It's the bodies." Come on we don't have long people, they'll be here soon."

Al glanced at Ed in confusion "Who?"

"Have you gone brain dead? Reinforcements of course" Al continued to look puzzled. "You know there's more right? This isn't the only renkinjutsu around."

"There's the kids one, but that doesn't have many guards I was there remember."

"No real soldiers, not guards playing dress up. Have you forgotten so much? We are a subjugated nation, they have a lot of soldiers here."

"I just didn't really think." He glanced at the imposing building behind him that had served his entire world for the past few years. "What about the captives in there."

"We broke the lock when we were getting out. They've already done loudspeakers; if they want out they can get out."

Mustang looked across the plains. "One is out, Trig or something. Now move. Fullmetal you walk your brother, he is off his face."

The carnage as left behind and they fled in different directions too the same destination. Hundreds of captives fled, the ones too scared to run were killed in their cells.

* * *

A/N:Review if I should keep this up

A/N2: Well there we are, terrible. And I need to once again apologise, because I'm away for Easter hols and so unless I can get onto a computer with Internet I can't update (which kinda sucks I've an Ipod with Internet that I can't get documents on and a laptop I can get documents on but no Internet, there's something ironic in that.) But I shall write the chapters non the less and but the up as a sudden flurry on my return, and there's still the chance i can get to a comp too (and this is just after I was getting back on track after all the exam faffing about.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I haven't updated in ages. And to be honest i don't think I'm going to update again.**

**This story just isn't working anymore, I can't write. Plus I'mmore interested in writing originals at the moment so the characters are just becoming more OOC then they were to start off with.**

**So I'm sorry to all those who read this story and are bothered about it. My best compromise is that I can post a summery of what the ending was going to be. Or maybe to write a little of the ending (but as I say it will suck).**

**Many apologises **

**Reian.**


End file.
